


The Ocean in Your Eye

by dreamyghost



Series: Dimiclaude Birthday Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: He dreamed of drowning in the ocean that was Dimitri’s eye. Water filled his lungs, and he could do nothing as he sank deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the sea.Dimiclaude Birthday Week Day 1: Ocean
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Birthday Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881853
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Ocean in Your Eye

“What? What do you mean you’ve never swam before? Isn’t House Blaiddyd near the ocean?”

The heavy rain outside was merciless. Usually the students of the academy would be outside enjoying their day off, but the ground had become muddy, and the rain that fell from the sky was freezing to the touch. Everyone was staying indoors.

The awful weather had nearly cancelled tea time, but Dimitri had suggested they simply take it inside his room. Claude’s room hadn’t even been considered ( _ which he may or may not have taken offense to _ ).

“It is, but it’s too cold to swim in Faerghus. Our summers are much worse than today.”

If that was the case, Claude wondered if he could get away with never visiting the place. If he ever needed to meet with the future king for diplomatic reasons, maybe he could convince him to visit the Alliance instead. 

“Seriously? It’s that cold? Sounds awful.”

“I’m used to it. In fact, I prefer the cold over the heat.”

Claude wouldn’t let that ruin his future plans. “That’s because you’ve never experienced a proper summer day. Trust me, nothing beats swimming in the ocean when you’re about to die from the heat.” 

“Now  _ that _ sounds awful.”

“I said trust me! Listen, visit the Alliance in the summer, and I’ll show you what I mean.”

Dimitri smiled into his teacup. “Hm. That doesn’t sound so bad.”

* * *

Claude had forgotten all about that conversation in the years that followed until the night Dimitri had come to his rescue. He dreamed of drowning in the ocean that was Dimitri’s eye. Water filled his lungs, and he could do nothing as he sank deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the sea. 

When he woke, he saw Dimitri sitting by his bed, presumably watching over him until the exhaustion had taken over, and he was left sitting uncomfortably in the chair. Claude’s heart fluttered at the sight, and he berated himself for it. 

There was no time to make good on the promise he had made years ago. They were leaving tomorrow, and Dimitri had better things to do than worry about such trivial promises. The war was not over yet. Their survival was not guaranteed. 

“I recall,” Dimitri said suddenly, startling Claude from his thoughts, “you promising to show me a proper summer day here.”

Claude barely managed to compose his face just as Dimitri opened his eye and gave him a soft smile. Looking into his eye made Claude feel as if he was drowning again.

“Too bad we don’t have enough time.”

“Too bad indeed. I suppose we’ll just have to win the war so you can make good on your promise.”

Claude snorted. “I think there are better reasons to win the war.”

“There’s many reasons to win the war, but I’d consider spending a day with you one of the better ones. 

Ignoring the pain on his side, Claude abruptly turned away so Dimitri could not see the flushed expression on his face. It didn’t matter if Dimitri knew why as long as he did not see it. It felt humiliating acting like a schoolboy. He was older now.

“Go sleep on a proper bed.”

“I’m fine here.”

_ Watching over you _ , he could practically hear Dimitri say.

* * *

The attempt to suppress the smile growing on his lips failed as he watched Dimitri’s eyes, no longer covered by the eyepatch, light up in surprise as the water enveloped his feet. His first proper dip in the ocean, and Claude was the one to see it. One of the many reasons he was glad he was alive. Perhaps one of the better ones.

“I don’t know how to swim,” Dimitri admitted sheepishly.

“I know. We won’t go in too deep,” Claude said, going in until the water was at his waist. Dimitri followed suit, sighing as the water cooled him off from the heat. 

“This is nice.”

Claude dares to go deeper, letting the water reach up to his shoulders.

“I told you. Hot weather, cold water. Nothing beats it.”

“Hm. I was referring to spending the day with you. I don’t get much of those.”

“You sap,” Claude practically growled and then sank his head underwater to cool off his burning face.

Claude wondered when he fell for Dimitri. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but Dimitri’s eyes had captivated him. Bright blue eyes that were warm and inviting, even to someone like him. It must have been at the academy, but Claude hadn’t realized what those feelings had meant until Dimitri had nearly been killed, taking a blow that was meant for him. As Dimitri clung to life in Claude’s arms, the realization hit him like an arrow to his heart. And he’d been a pining like a fool ever since. With no intention to ever let Dimitri know of his feelings. Well, perhaps Dimitri knew. But Claude would never say it out loud.

When he emerged, Dimitri was watching him, his face suddenly serious.

“Claude,” he said softly, “will you allow me to be selfish?”

“Sure. I’d say you’ve more than earned it.”

When Dimitri brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear, the facade Claude had put up had shattered into a million pieces, and he nearly clung to Dimitri’s arm for support.

“I love you, Claude.”

And he could hear the self-doubts begin to whisper in his mind, so he pushed Dimitri down into the water and quickly joined him. Letting the water clear his mind as he gripped the strands of Dimitri’s hair and kissed him for the very first time. Dimitri’s hands cupped the sides of his face, gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. And when they came back up, Dimitri’s face matched Claude’s flustered expression.

Claude opened his mouth, hoping to say something, anything. But his silver tongue could not say any of the words that were racing around in his mind. Luckily, it seemed his face said all that it needed to, and Dimitri went in for another sweet kiss. 


End file.
